


Slowly Healing

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: Annabeth and other people's thoughts after Percy died. (Sequel to Slowly Breaking) NOW ACCEPTING REQUESTS!





	1. Annabeth Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey guys! And welcome to the sequel of Slowly Breaking. I decided to make this centered more around the people who were affected by Percy's death and probably ending with Percy himself. I am accepting requests if you want a character that is is connected to Percy but not as connected to him like the Seven or the Camps. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does nut I do own the OCs.
> 
> Warning: Mention of suicide, suicide attempts, and self harm
> 
> PS: If you haven't read Slowly Breaking, then please do as I will be mentioning some things that have happened there and you might not understand if you haven't read it.

Annabeth, for once, didn't have a plan. She could hardly think which was a rarity and the reason for that was because Percy was dead. Her boyfriend, the one who had been there for her through everything, was dead.

It's been one week since Percy's death and his funeral was already being planned. ANnabeth didn't participate in any of the planning since it would only solidity Percy's death. Instead, she sat in Cabin Three, wearing one of Percy's shirts. She sobbed and sobbed until she couldn't anymore and once she was done, she only felt numb.

' _Percy, I love you and I miss you so much. I… I wish you were with me right now,'_  Annabeth thought.

Through all of it, Annabeth just wished they could go back to the simpler days when he smiled and laughed. Annabeth knew those days were over though because Percy Jackson was dead and this time, he wasn't coming back.

* * *

A week later, she attended Percy's funeral. She spoke about him but she couldn't go much longer without crying.

When she got back to Cabin Three, she grabbed a knife and cut her arm. She understood now how comfriting it was now. The pain made her forget what was wrong and she enjoyed it.

Once the pain faded, however, she stared in horror at what she had done. SHe quickly ran to the bathroom and rinsed the blood away before bandaging the wound.

She vowed to never do it again for Percy's sake.

* * *

Three weeks later, she broke that promise. She had just finished visiting Percy's grave and grief came over her. For the second time, she cut herself.

As she watched the blood flow out, she thought about Percy, ' _Percy wouldn't want me to do this. But… I can't help but come back to it everytime.'_

After that, she bandaged the wound and looked around, hoping to find something that would remind her of Percy. When she looked in one the drawers, she found a paper with her name on it.

Curious, she picked it up and opened it. It read

_Hey Wise Girl,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm dead. I wrote this a couple of weeks ago after I started hear the voice, just in case I didn't win._

_It was hard. THe deaths and battles. It took a toll on me that I didn't realize until I started cutting. It escalated from there and I tried to commit suicide a couple of times now. SInce you're reading this, I guess I succeeded._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I wanted to be strong for you and everyone else. You were never fine after Tartarus and I wasn't either but I wanted to be there for you. I also wanted to be there for the Seven when they were going through hard times._

_I'm kinda surprised that no one noticed but I guess you did Wise Girl when you confronted me. I became an expert liar if you didn't notice._

_Annabeth, I love you. I love you so damn much that it hurts. That's why I don't want you to follow me. I want you to live out your life. Get married, have kids, have the job you dreamed of. LIve for me, don't die for me._

_Also, I know you probably cut yourself. I would know because I started to cut shortly after Luke's death. The pain and guilt overwhelmed me and the pain was a safe haven for me. BUt I don't want you to live like that. Talking to someone helps and I'm sorry I didn't talk to someone sooner._

_Don't mourn me. Be happy. I'm in a better place now with Silena, Beckendorf, Luke, and everyone else who died._

_Goodbye Wise Girl. I love you._

_Yours,_

_Seaweed Brain_

For the second time since Percy died, Annabeth cried until she couldn't.

* * *

A few months later, Annabeth was content She wasn't as happy as she used to be but it was a start. She had taken Percy's advice and talked to someone who helped her greatly. She had met a boy to named Arthur who seemed to like her and she knew Percy would be happy if she moved on.

She still visited Percy's grave but she was healing. And maybe one day, far into the future, she see Percy again.


	2. Sally Blofis-Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey everyone! I have recently decided that I am going to put this story on hold and focus on one (maybe two) stories at a time. I don't want you to have crappy stories and I forgot what it was like to write. This is going to be my last author's note for awhile so I hope you enjoy this chapters and have a wonderful year!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs.
> 
> Warning: Mention of suicide

When Sally first heard that her son was dead, her world broke. She denied it at first  _(because her son couldn't be dead)_ , but after hearing the sadness in Chiron's voice, she couldn't deny it any further  _(though she wanted it to be falsed)_.

After Chiron hung up, she cried. She wanted to see her son. But she couldn't move, not even as Alexa cried.

_(Her son's face, full of disbelief as she kicked him out is all she could think about)_

She didn't know when she fell asleep but she woke up in her bed. Paul wasn't there. She wasn't sure if he had heard the news but she was sure he would know soon.

She felt guilty, because she only further pushed him over the edge and now he was dead because of it.

_(When she eventually visited the camp, Annabeth yelled at her, telling her it was her fault. She already knew she was guilty but it hurt to hear it from someone else.)_

She knew it wasn't all her fault but she was the last to push him so in a way, it was sort of her fault. She thought of the 'what ifs' but it didn't matter know that Percy was dead.

She grieved for weeks but she eventually pulled herself together to organize a funeral for her son. She only felt numbness and watched the world with dull eyes. Nothing, not even Alexa and Paul, could pull her out of it.

It took years before she recovered and even then the numbness and pain didn't go away. Alexa was five when she first asked about her brother. Sally could only cry as Paul took Alexa aside to explain it to her.

Even after ten years, the pain, numbness, and guilty  _(because it was still her fault, she told herself)_  only lessened significantly. She tried to live her life to the fullest since she knew Percy would want that for her.

And when she was invited to the wedding of Arthur Williams and Annabeth Chase, she only smiled.


	3. Poseidon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey everyone! I know I said I wouldn't write anymore author's notes but I have somethings to tell you. On Sunday, I'll be leaving to go on a field trip and I'll be gone until Thursday. I'll be busy all day and probably won't have anytime to post. I'll try to post but don't get your hopes up. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs.

Despite hearing the news from Hades, Poseidon was in denial. He went back to his palace in Atlantis feeling completely numb. A few minutes later, he was crying as the news sunk in.

His son was dead.

'What a pathetic excuse for a father,' he thought bitterly, 'You couldn't even help your son.'

(And now he was gone. Gone and he couldn't do anything about)

He mourned for weeks before Triton finally snapped at him.

"Get you head in the game Father! We're going to be vulnerable if you don't start focusing!" he had yelled.

Poseidon knew he was right and started to throw himself into his work. It helped a bit to numb the pain and sadness that came with Percy's death.

Eventually, he forced himself away from his work and went to visit Camp Half-Blood to tell her his condolences.

After he arrived, Annabeth walked over to him. Before he could say anything, she slapped him.

"How dare you! How dare you bury yourself in your work and forget about it! Sally was devastated and you didn't even go to see her!" Annabeth yelled.

Then, in a softer voice, she said, "Percy wouldn't want you to be like this."

And then she walked away, leaving Poseidon to hold his red cheek and staring numbly at her back.

'She's right,' he thought, 'Percy wouldn't want me to be like this.'

After that, he started to come more frequently. Annabeth eventually apologized for yelling and slapping him but Poseidon didn't mind. He needed that awakening.

He also went to visit Sally. They ended crying together and reminiscing about Percy's antics and quests.

As centuries past, the pain still didn't go away fully. It came back every time he thought of his son and every time he visited his grave. He didn't, however, hesitant to tell the story of Perseus Jackson to his future kids and he knew those stories would live on forever.


	4. Nico di Angelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey everyone! So right now I am on my trip and I am having a really good time. Seriously, it has been awesome and the place I'm at his gorgeous in it's own way.
> 
> Anyways, I have some free time on my hands and I'm bored so I decided to post another chapter. There's only one more chapter until we're caught up and I probably won't post for awhile. I've been focusing more on one story instead of five (This is not a joke. I have been working on five stories at the same time and it drove me crazy with stress).
> 
> I have to warn you that Nico is a bit OOC. I didn't know how to write him so it ended up like this. Nico's relationship with Percy is like a brotherly one. He's moved onto Will and only loves Percy like an older brother. I do like Nicery or Perico but I can't do that for this story.
> 
> Anyways, I'm rambling so I'm going to go. I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you on Thursday! Bye!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs.
> 
> Warning: OOCness

It was only a couple weeks after Percy's death that Nico visited Elysium again. He had waited to make sure people didn't need him to do something and to give Percy some time to settle in. 

 

When he reached Elysium, the first people he spotted were Silena, Beckendorf, and Luke.

 

“Hey Nico! Are you here to see Percy?” Silena asked kindly.

 

Nico nodded and asked, “Has he settled in?”   
  


Luke, who Nico still didn’t trust, replied, “Yeah. He’s at his house now. You’ll know it when you see it.”

 

“Ok. See you guys later,” Nico said before walking away.

 

Luke was right; it wasn't hard to find. Percy’s house was blue with sea shells on it and he could smell freshly baked cookies coming from it. Percy stood on the porch, looking out into the distance.

 

“Hey Nico! What's up?” Percy asked cheerfully, turning to him.

 

Without warning, Nico slapped him. 

 

“I deserved that,” Percy stated.

 

“You idiot! You gods damned idiot! What were you thinking? Did you not know that people cared for you? That Annabeth cared? That Sally cared? That  _ I _ cared!” Nico yelled, tears in his eyes.

 

Percy's eyes softened and he pulled Nico into a hug. Nico buried his head into Percy's shoulder and cried. Once Nico calmed down a little, Percy began to speak.

 

“I know. But the pressure was too much couldn't handle it anymore. The expectation, that is. It was crushing me. I… I do regret not telling anyone. Maybe it would have been different if U had. But we can't focus on the what ifs now. I'm dead and you're not. You have to move on. Please, for me,” Percy whispered.

 

Nico nodded into his shoulder, the tears now turned into sniffles. Nico pulled away and wiped away his snot and tears.

 

“Thank you,” Nico said.

 

Percy smiled at the boy and said, “Your welcome. You're like a brother to me Nico. I love you.”

 

Nico smiled back and answered, “I know. I... love you too. Do you want me to say anything to Annabeth?”

 

Percy hesitated before saying, “Tell her that I will always love and that I will wait for her. Tell her to live her life and try to find love again.”

 

Nico nodded and said, “I'll… I'll see you around.”

 

Percy smiled again and said, “See you later.”

 

As Nico left Elysium, he couldn't help but feel like that was might be the last time he sees Percy for awhile. And found that he didn't mind. 


	5. Paul Blofis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey everyone! I know I said I would post yesterday but I just got back from my trip and I crashed. I slept most of the day and I was still tired when I woke up. Anyways, this is the last chapter I'll be writing for awhile but I hope to bring this back either in January or before the year ends. That's all I have to say so I hope you enjoy! Bye!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs.

Paul didn't know Percy very well. Despite being his stepfather, Paul didn't see Percy much as he was usually busy with quests and leading the Camp.

The day started out pretty normal but Paul couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

And he was right. When he got home, he found Sally sobbing in the floor. He quickly pulled her into a hug, whispering comforting words as he cried.

"What happened?" Paul asked worriedly.

"Percy…," she tried to get out.

"What's wrong with Percy?" Paul asked, growing even more worried.

Percy was his son in everything but blood and he cared for him like he was one if his own.

"He… he's dead. He committed suicide yesterday," Sally whispered, her cries turning into whimpers.

Paul felt his world fall apart but he held strong. Sally needed him. Alexa needed him. And Percy needed him to be strong for the both of them.

"It'll be okay," he comforted.

Vaguely, he heard Alexa crying and let go of of Sally to get her.

There would be time to mourn later. But first, he had to look after the girls. That's what Percy would of wanted.

Paul didn't know Percy well but a father always knows his son.

**Author's Note:**

> And cut! As I said before, I am taking requests. There's are two ways to contact me. First, comment on this story on which character you want. Second, I have a Tumblr so if you have an account, you can message me on there. My username is angelofdarkness2004. I'll include a link here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angelofdarkness2004
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
